Paella para Dos
by Nolee Ramvel
Summary: Un fic de EspañaxRomano y un poco de AlemaniaxItalia... Va desde un primer beso hasta la culminación de su amor... Teniendo problemas con el caracter de Lovino
1. Chapter 1

**PAELLA PARA DOS**

¡Ding! Sonó cuando ya estaba listo.

España corrió rápido hacia la cocina, pues el temporizador había llegado a cero. Se apresuró en apagar el fuego y en la prisa casi se le olvida ponerse los guantes para cocinar, nada debe salir mal, no puede salir mal.

Cuando sacó la paella el candente vapor le dio en la cara, le ardió algo pero poco le importó: Olía delicioso. Al depósito le echó un poco de orégano y cilantro. Puso su platillo favorito en el centro de la mesa y le agregó un poco de pimienta al plato de salsa de tomate caliente que a "el" tanto le encantaba. Todo había salido bien. Solo esperaba poder satisfacer los difícilmente complacibles gustos de "el", después de todo esa había sido la razón por la que pasó 2 horas cocinando, una hora en el súper mercado comprando los ingredientes y media hora hablando con Italia del Norte buscando la receta de la salsa.

Lo llamó en voz alta para avisarle que la comida estaba lista. Esperó unos 2 minutos hasta que el muchacho más pequeño llegara y le extendió la silla como todo un caballero, el otro país se sentó. España observó como él veía la comida y estaba ansioso por lo que llegara a opinar. Lo miró expectante.

. . . . .

**ROMANO**

Romano se sentó cuando España le extendió la silla, vio la comida y se veía exquisita. ¡Como odiaba que España le alardeara de que él y su hermano eran mejores!

-¿Qué planeas con esto, bastardo? ¿Solo quieres echarme en cara como tu cocina es mucho mejor que la de Italia del sur?

. . . . .

**ESPAÑA**

A España le conmovió tanto lo adorable que se veía su pequeño ex-sirviente enojado por las tonterías que decía que olvidó decirle que eso no era cierto

. . . . .

**ROMANO**

Vio como la cara de Antonio se volvía llena de ternura y solo le dio más coraje –¡Quita esa cara de imbécil que tienes!

Pero aún, había algo en esa cara que le gustaba, que sin importar los años que pasaran, el siempre iba a ser su España, que siempre lo iba a querer, que no sabía que hubiera sido de Italia sin él. ¿Pero porque simplemente no podía decirle esas cosas en su cara? España empezó esto, así que por seguro él sabía estas cosas. ¿Verdad?

. . . . .

**ESPAÑA**

¿Imbécil? Eso dolió.

– Escucha jovencito ¿porqué mejor no pruebas la comida y me dices si te gusta? De todas formas la hice por ti.

. . . . .

**ROMANO**

Lovino tomó lentamente un bocado de la comida ante él. ¡Sabía celestial! Como si los ángeles habían bajado de su hogar solamente para agraciar su paladar. Pero no permitiría que ese bastardo de España se diera cuenta, ante todo ¡lo más importante era la dignidad de un hombre!

Y que hombre quería llegar a ser él. Claro, exceptuando la noche que Antonio le había revelado lo que en realidad sentía y solo lo redujo a sollozos, sabiendo que por lo menos, por lo menos para el Español , él era mejor que Veneciano

. . . . .

**ESPAÑA**

¡Lovino había probado la paella! Antonio se puso nervioso y al no ver respuesta verbal del pequeño país, solo su mirada de sorpresa, decidió preguntarle:

-Y bien ¿Qué te parece?

. . . . .

**ROMANO**

-Esta…..bien….más o menos- Exacto, pensó, que al bastardo no se le suban los humos a la cabeza. –No es la mejor, pero no eres tan inútil para la comida.- Terminó diciendo sintiendo como su cara se ponía roja como su fruta favorita.

. . . . .

**ESPAÑA**

No era la respuesta que esperaba o que sentía que merecía después de todo ese trabajo por hacerle algo especial, pero de todas formas, con ese italiano todo era así; Siempre diciendo insultos y cosas negativas, y cuando obtenía respuestas como "no tan mal" o "pudo ser peor", Antonio las apreciaba como si fueran las palabras más dulces del mundo. Quizás Romano le quiso decir algo como "¡es lo mejor que he probado!" pero no sabía cómo expresarlo.

Sí, eso tenía que ser, eso era lo que Lovino quería decir, España estaba seguro… O ¿Eso era simplemente lo que él quería pensar?

-Me alegra que te guste – fue todo lo que dijo con una sonrisa

. . . . .

**ROMANO**

Él sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo recorría todas sus venas y fue a parar en su cara. ¿Cómo era posible que él, su ex-jefe, esa gran nación, se hubiera fijado en él? Vamos Romano, puedes ser más amable que eso se dijo a sí mismo….

- Si….Hasta se puede decir que esta más o menos…rica…-Terminó, sintiendo como la sangre volvía otra vez a su cara.

- ¿y p-porque me invitaste hoy España?

. . . . .

**ESPAÑA**

El no esperaba que el italiano dijera la palabra "rica". Eso fue asombroso.

-¿En serio esta rica?- dijo con un tono emocionado – ¡Muchas gracias Romano!... En realidad solo quería cocinar para ti, quería que esta noche fuera como una cita para ambos. Ya sabes, como las parejas, como dos tortolitos enamorados- Se acercó al muchacho y se agachó un poco para estar a su altura, sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro; Y pudo verlo a los ojos fijamente

. . . . .

**ROMANO**

-…- El cerebro del italiano estaba hecho un desastre. ¿¡Qué diablos creía España que estaba haciendo? ¿Tortolitos enamorados? ¿Qué era él, una especie de colegiala con su primer amor? ¡Había llegado extremadamente lejos esta vez!

Q-q-q…ummmm….t-t-t- Pero simplemente no encontraba las palabras en su mente.

. . . . .

**ESPAÑA**

Escuchaba atentamente como Lovino tartamudeaba, era demasiado adorable; Si tan solo pudiera abrazarlo tan fuerte que se quedara sin respirar, claro no podía hacer eso, probablemente el italiano se enojaría y le diría cosas feas, como siempre.

Simplemente le colocó la mano debajo de la barbilla, le levanto la cara hasta quedar a su altura y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, sonriéndole dulcemente después de que se alejara.

. . . . .

**ROMANO**

Al sentir esos cálidos labios él no pudo tener ni un solo pensamiento coherente. Cuando sintió que España se alejaba no hizo más que seguirlo. Solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de Antonio lejos de él.

¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESE IDIOTA ACABA DE HACER!

Cerró sus ojos fuerte mientras lanzaba un puño directo hacia la cara del español.

-¿¡Maldito, Porque fue eso?

. . . . .

**ESPAÑA**

Bueno eso definitivamente demostró que Italia del Sur había adquirido cierta cantidad de fuerza, dolió un poco, pero España había estado en muchas guerras, en comparación un pequeño golpe no era nada, y en realidad no parecía que Lovino lo había hecho con el propósito de lastimarlo.

Se llevó la mano a la cara para calmar el dolor - ¿Por qué hiciste eso Romano?

. . . . .

**ROMANO**

-¡E-E-eres un idiota España! Tú... tu - ¿tú qué? ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿Que no le había gustado? Apuesto que ambos sabrían que eso era una mentira. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué excusa tenía Roma para justificar lo que acababa de hacer?

-No sé porque hice eso- dijo, sintiendo como aceptaba la derrota al oír las palabras de su boca.

. . . . .

**ESPAÑA**

Esa era una pésima excusa, incluso para Romano. Como Antonio sabía que el pésimas-excusas no le iba a decir, lo analizó un poco. A ver, ¿Estaba enojado por el beso? Pero ya se habían besado antes, y nunca le había pegado.

-No entiendo, ¿te molestó que te besara?

. . . . .

**ROMANO**

-¡No!, ¿Qué me crees, idiota?-Ahora estaba en aprietos, ¿Qué diablos pensaba España con tantas preguntas? Llegó a la conclusión que pensar solo le traía dolores de cabeza, así que solo dijo lo que en verdad tenía en la mente.

-¿Por qué te gusto Antonio?- Comenzó, atreviéndose a verlo a los ojos -No soy el más apuesto, mi cocina es mala, soy pésimo haciendo tareas, me han dicho que mi carácter es difícil, te grito, te golpeo. Y lo acepto: no le llego ni a los talones a Venecia; Entonces, ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo conmigo?

. . . . .

**ESPAÑA**

¿Romano había dicho eso? ¿Cómo podía ser tan inocente? ¿En serio pensaba que no tenía nada bueno?

Escuchar todas esas cosas que Lovino dijo de sí mismo, fue un shock; Ni siquiera podía creer que el pequeño pensara que era tan inferior. El problema con quedarse callado, es que nadie sabe lo que piensas hasta que lo dices, y España no dijo lo que pensaba.

Ni siquiera atreviéndose a responderle a Romano porque, por su humor en este momento, probablemente le gritaría, y él nunca lo ha hecho; Vio el plato de comida que había preparado para su adorado, y comentó algo que simplemente podía llegar a interpretarse como una evasión a lo que el país más pequeño había preguntado –No has comido nada, ya se enfrió. Deberías comerte lo que te preparé

. . . . .

**ROMANO**

Él se había quedado en blanco, ¿Era posible? ¿España no le contestó? ¿Él... en verdad se lo pregunta? ¿De verdad se lo pregunta? Repetía el Italia como un mantra en su cabeza.

-Lo sabía. Solo me utilizas para llegar a mi...- Dejó la oración ahí porque sabía que si continuaba su voz se quebraría, y quería salvar lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba.

Sintió un extraño sentimiento en todo su cuerpo, era una especie de escalofrío, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta incapaz de formular una palabra, sentía... un corazón roto.

Con ojos sombríos llenos de dolor, angustia y vergüenza, se puso de pie y sin dedicarle una mirada a España, empezó a correr. No tenía planeado algún lugar en específico adonde ir, pero simplemente no quería estar en presencia de Antonio.

. . . . .

**ESPAÑA**

Veía el plato de comida todo ese tiempo, así que lo único que vio fue cuando Romano Salió corriendo. – ¡Romanooo! – gritó

* * *

G racias por leer espero que les haya gustado es un fic tipo RPG

Reviews son agradecidos


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2**

**. . . . .**

**ROMANO**

Oyó cuando Antonio gritó su nombre pero solo sintió su ira arder más, si eso era posible, y acelerar su paso. Quería salir rápido de esa casa.

**. . . . .**

**ESPAÑA**

A Romano se le veía muy afectado –pensó España un poco en lo que había hecho- No le dio su respuesta, eso era, el "muy…" en verdad creía todo lo que dijo, ¿cómo era posible? Romano era muy sensible, él no había tomado eso en cuenta, debía enmendar su error.

Probablemente estaría en la casa de su hermano. Decidió salir a buscarlo ahí.

**. . . . .**

Decidió regresar a su casa, por alguna razón quería estar con su estúpido hermano menor, no le importaba que el bastardo patata estuviera ahí.

-¡Veneciano! ¡Responde! ¿Dónde estás, idiota?- Entró a la cocina; solo para hallar un papel en donde se leía:

"Alemania dijo que se había abierto un restaurante nuevo en su país y me invitó a cenar juntos. Hay Pizza para que comas. F. Italia Veneciano"

-¡Mierda!-exclamó Romano, lo último que quería era estar solo.

**. . . . .**

Horas más tarde, finalmente llegó a la casa de los Italitas. Tocó el timbre y sonó una cancioncita muy divertida, probablemente idea del muy risueño hermano de Romano.

Esperó hasta que le abrieran la puerta, probablemente Lovino no querría verlo pero le explicaría todo a Veneciano.

**. . . . .**

-¡Tocaron el timbre! -Señaló- Tiene que ser el gelato que ordene - Romano no estaba de humor para comer la comida de su tonto hermano, quizás por despecho, solo quería comer algo dulce. Se apresuro a la puerta y la abrió. Para la mayor de sus sorpresas:

-¡QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUI BASTARDO!

**. . . . .**

Antes de que le cerrara la puerta, sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre Lovino y lo abrazó fuertemente, sin dejarlo escapar.

**. . . . .**

-A-Antonio…-murmuró silenciosamente al sentir ese cálido aroma, que le recordaba a su niñez, que le hacía sentir en casa, ese aroma que era propio de España. Luego recordó lo que ese imbécil había hecho.

-¡QUÍTATE!- Le gritó mientras le empujaba- ¿¡Qué! ¿Me has confundido con mi hermano? ¡Maldición!

**. . . . .**

-¡¿Tu hermano? No seas tonto, Romano… Perdon… No seas tontito…- Dijo España rápidamente para que el temperamental país no se enojara… mucho.

- Te buscaba a ti, Italia del Sur, y no hay forma que pueda confundirte, eres único

**. . . . .**

-¿A mi? ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué yo? ¿Que tengo yo de bueno? ¿Porqué me buscas a mi?- Lo dejo salir todo. Y esta vez se aseguraría que Antonio le respondiera.

**. . . . .**

¿Cómo podría demostrarle todo lo que por el sentía? ¿O cómo hacer que el otro lo entendiera de una vez?

-Te amo, Lovino, siempre lo he hecho- dijo sinceramente y se quedó callado, esperando a ver qué hacía el más pequeño

**. . . . .**

-...-¿Entonces España si lo prefería? ¿Él era mejor que Veneciano? ¡Él era mejor que Veneciano! ¡Esa era una enorme responsabilidad! Ahora no le agradaba tanto la idea.

-...Pues qué bien-dijo con una sonrisa incomoda-Trae la paella que tengo hambre! ¿La trajiste verdad bastardo?

**. . . . .**

¿Qué clase de persona contesta de esa manera a un "te amo"? Antonio suspiró, pero en realidad estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de comportamiento por parte de Romano; En realidad, de hecho, lo que importaba era que el otro país había regresado a la normalidad. Esto usualmente bastaría, pensó España; Pero por alguna razón esta vez no sería así, sí, esta vez sería diferente (además, no había llevado la paella así que no podía seguirle el juego).

-¿Me amas, Italia?

**. . . . .**

-¡Ja! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, imbécil?, ¡tú sabes la respuesta! Ahora a comer- Sonrió- Tengo hambre y esa paella no se comerá sola ¿verdad?-Dijo, desesperado por cambiar el tema. España estaba actuando de una manera rara y al italiano no le agradaba para nada. Simplemente es mejor no profundizar las cosas, pensó "sabiamente" según él

**. . . . .**

- Romano, no traje la paella, pero está guardada en el refrigerador- España iba a presionar más- Dijiste que yo sé la respuesta, por favor dímela, ¿me amas?

**. . . . .**

Acorralado como un animal indefenso, su primera reacción hubiera sido morderlo. ¿Morderlo? Eso es estúpido, se dijo a sí mismo. Y cuando se dio cuenta no le había respondido a España.

**. . . . .**

Se estaba tardando demasiado, ¿Tan nervioso estaba?... ¿O podía ser que no lo amara?

-Eres grosero la mayoría del tiempo conmigo, yo soy quién te da abrazos y te besa siempre. Por favor Lovino, dime lo que sientes por mí. Eso me dará fuerzas para seguir siendo el que a ti se acerque. Porque si no lo haces, pensaré que no soy correspondido, y eso sería muy doloroso.

**. . . . .**

-E-e-está bien- respondió con un nudo en la garganta-...ti amo...- le dijo en la voz más suave que logró articular. Que esto sea suficiente para el bastardo, pensó.

**. . . . .**

¿Se lo dijo en su idioma? Al solo escuchar eso España se abalanzó sobre el italiano, lo besó apasionadamente, como solo los españoles, quienes saben muy bien sobre pasiones, pueden hacerlo.

Agarró fuertemente a Romano y lo acercó completamente a su cuerpo, cada parte de la silueta frontal del país más pequeño estaba completamente ceñida a él.

**. . . . .**

Cuando sintió el cálido cuerpo de Antonio cerca del suyo, con ese aroma tan propio de él al que Italia ya era adicto. ¿Que pudo hacer nada más que derretirse en el beso?, mientras sostenía y abrazaba al país más grande con todo su cuerpo.

**. . . . .**

Sintió como el otro le respondía, en ese momento no estaba pensando, solo dejándose llevar.

Romano era completamente inexperto y probablemente España era la primera persona a quien besaba de esa manera, por eso, él quería hacer las cosas bien y guiar lentamente al pequeño. Aunque…

Aunque… había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Antonio había estado tan cerca de alguien que sinceramente comenzaba a preguntarse si todo aquello había cambiado, o si era como recordaba, si es que recordaba; Prussia y Francia desde luego hicieron de las suyas, pero él pudo negarse y no lo hizo, así que no puede echarles la culpa.

Su trío de malos amigos eran 2 países, obviamente atractivos, que le atrajeron en su momento, pero nunca, nunca como este país europeo tan cerca de él.

Cuanto ansiaba obtener más de Lovino, en ese momento paró el beso y lo continuó en su cuello.

**. . . . .**

Escalofríos subían por su espalda mientras los labios suaves y tiernos bajaban por su cuello. Sentir a España tan cerca se sentía tan surreal y abrumador, que solo se dejó llevar. Subió lentamente su mano por la espalda de Antonio acariciando suavemente encima de la ropa.

**. . . . .**

Sentir la mano del otro hizo recorrer electricidad por su cuerpo, era éxtasis, pero ¿Cómo era posible si sólo era su espalda? Se dio cuenta que Lovino era en realidad el único que podía ponerlo de esta manera, no necesitaba saber lo que hacía, su presencia sola y el toque de su mano enviaban corrientes a todo su cuerpo que le hacían sentir la necesidad de estar más cerca de él.

Quería tocarlo.

Subió su mano a la parte superior de la espalda de Lovino, tocar su cuerpo sólo lo hacía desearlo más, dejó de pensar y recorrió todo su cuerpo con lentos movimientos bajando hasta donde su alcance le permitía.

**. . . . .**

La palma de España en cuerpo espalda solo le producía más placer y anticipación a lo que él esperaba que sucediera. Obviamente Lovino era virgen, pero solo por la decisión de Antonio de esperar a que estuviera listo (Decisión estúpida según Romano). Así que sabía exactamente como seguir, claro y esos calientes besos de España no lo ayudaban a pensar y tampoco se daba cuenta de los gemidos suaves que escapaban de sus labios.

**. . . . .**

Antes de continuar, hizo un gran esfuerzo por separarse unos centímetros y mirarlo a los ojos para preguntarle: - ¿Estás listo para lo que sigue? Me dijiste que me amabas y yo te he demostrado que lo hago de mil maneras diferentes, excepto de una, que es la que pienso mostrarte esta noche. Por favor dime, Lovino ¿Quieres que continúe? Y esfuérzate por contestarme prudentemente, no quiero precipitar las cosas entre nosotros, aunque sinceramente me cuesta contenerme.

**. . . . .**

Miró fijamente los ojos de España con ojos vidriosos, a estas alturas estaba tan perdido pensando cómo se sentiría tener a Antonio así, que no le prestó la más mínima atención al país más grande.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, sea lo que sea que España estaba esperando ahora él sí se sentía listo; solo meneó su cabeza y dijo: -Te amo Antonio, y quiero mostrártelo de todas las formas que se me haga posible. - Wow, se sorprendió, esas deben ser las palabras más maduras que alguna vez le había dicho a España, o haber dicho en general. Pero sí estaba seguro de todas las palabras que habían salido de su boca.

**. . . . .**

Eso fue maduro –pensó- Pero ya que ambos estaban de acuerdo en expresarse amor de una manera nueva, Antonio dejó de pensar como un país y se convirtió en un humano más, un humano que sentía cosas y deseaba cosas que cualquier otro español normal.

Había tanto que quería hacer, y ya no había nada que lo detuviera. Tocó con sus manos lentamente todas las zonas de Italia que había querido acariciar; Asimismo besó todos los lugares que había anhelado desde que el pequeño chico se había convertido en un adulto, pero por muchas razones no había sido el momento adecuado, claro, eso hasta ahora.

Fue muy suave con él, en todo momento, no quería lastimarlo. Utilizó sabiamente el mechón de cabello que, bien sabía, era una zona muy sensible del italiano; Lo besó y enrolló en sus dedos.

Sintió como todo se volvía borroso y cómo era la sensación de poseer a Italia del Sur.

Se aseguró que ambos estuvieran satisfechos y cayó cansado en la cama, mirando al otro jadear.

**. . . . .**

Exhausto, se dejó caer en la cama. Toda esa sensación de la que Veneciano hablaba tanto, era...era...era alucinante, tener a España tan cerca era irreal. Pero en ese momento no quería hacer nada más que descansar y dormir un rato.

Y durmió toda la noche.

* * *

Espero haber seguido con las esperanzas que tenian en mi! :)

Falta un ultimo capitulo... mas fluf y un poco de humor... CUANDO SE DESPIERTEN!

Saludos ^^ ... reviews? alguien?


	3. Chapter 3 Final

**ESPAÑA**

A la mañana siguiente Antonio se despertó, para su sorpresa, su ahora novio no estaba en la cama. – Debió levantarse temprano- Pensó – O quizás yo dormí demasiado-.

Salió del cuarto y sintió un delicioso olor a huevos benedictinos, que extraño, Romano no cocinaba desayunos sin tomate. Después escuchó voces, eso era, Feliciano había regresado y por eso es que olía tan bien.

Se desesperezó mientras estiraba todas las extremidades de su cuerpo. -¡Entonces me desperté y te encontré en la cama con el patata bastardo! ¡Y sabía que te lo tenía que contar! ¡JA! ¡Ya no soy virgen! ¡En tu cara imbécil salchicha!

-¡No estoy compitiendo contigo! ¡Italia calla a tu hermano!

-Pero Ale, ¡Romano merece estar feliz! ¡Al fin lo hizo con hermano España! Desde hace mucho tiempo quería hacerlo.

-¡En tu cara!

No podía creerlo, ciertamente Antonio no podía ir y mostrar su cara a Ita-chan después que Romano le había contado todo eso. Pero sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Se paró mientras seguía escuchando:

-Aunque fue genial y todo, me duele al caminar y mejor ni te menciono cuando fui al baño.

-¡Sí! Eso me pasó a mí, también por el tamaño de Alemania, pero solo son las primeras veces no te preocupes, después no duele tanto.

-Otouto...-Oyó a su Romano decir con mucho sentimiento seguido de un:

-¡Italia! ¡No hables de nuestras intimidades!

-¡Veeeeee!... Alemaniaaa si no te enojas te daré un poco del gelato que encontré en nuestra entrada

- ¡Mas que gelato parece sopa! ¡Dile a tu hermano que no pida cosas que luego "olvide" pagar y las cargan a nuestra cuenta!

Eso era horrible, entró al lugar cuando Italia del Norte y Alemania habían salido, estaba tan enojado que ya haría entender a Romano que esas cosas no se dicen a todo el mundo, y probablemente le gritaría, estaba muy molesto. De alguna manera al entrar y verlo a los ojos no pudo expresarle lo que sentía, es más, solo comentó: - Veo que le contaste a tu hermano.

**. . . . .**

**ROMANO**

Romano se quedó viendo petrificado a España, no enojado, ni regañándolo, solo sereno. Así que solo reaccionó de la manera que siempre reaccionaría:

-¿¡Y qué! ¡Ya no eres mi jefe!, ¡no me puedes ordenar que hacer!

**. . . . .**

Sólo se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta más cercana para salir de esa habitación, no tenía nada más que decir.

Salió, resignado, de la casa de los Italias, había una mesa de exteriores en el patio trasero, extendió una silla y se sentó. Alemania estaba ahí sentado, leyendo el diario, probablemente después de regañar también a su Italia, pero España no le prestó mucha atención.

**. . . . .**

-Entiendo cómo te sientes- dijo Alemania después de un rato – Es difícil no enojarse cuando dicen cosas de ti

- Hurmm…- fue todo lo que Antonio respondió

- No te pongas así, Italia me dice que Romano está muy emocionado contigo, y si me preguntas a mí, estoy seguro que es feliz.

Eso le llamó la atención así que en ese momento sí vio la cara de Ludwig.

-Qué manera más extraña de mostrar emoción- dijo el español

- Sí… supongo que ambos hermanos son muy parecidos – dijo el alemán viendo a la nada

En ese momento, España se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, en realidad Romano y su hermano eran muy similares. Probablemente al hermano de Prussia le provocaba dolores de cabeza también, Feliciano le había dicho a toda Europa, casi literalmente, cuando él lo hizo por primera vez con su antes-perdido-amor-de-la-infancia, y eso que los alemanes no son conocidos precisamente por su paciencia. La única razón por la que alguien soportaría esa clase de invasiones a su privacidad era por amor, y sí, Antonio amaba a Italia del Sur, soportarlo no sería tan difícil.

Cuando Alemania volvió a ver a España, éste le dedicó una gran sonrisa amigable, rápidamente el alemán volvió a ver a otro lado sin responderle. El español se dio cuenta de lo mucho que al otro le incomodaban las pláticas que se salían de temas militares.

Se levantó y estaba listo para entrar de nuevo a la casa, la plática le había ayudado mucho, pero cuando se acercó a la puerta escuchó que Ludwig hablaba.

-Oye, escuché que fue la primera vez que ustedes lo hacían

- Ermm… si

- Bueno… en ese caso…- dijo mientras levantaba la mano formando un puño, y luego sacando el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación- gute arbeit

España rio agradeciendo las felicitaciones.

Ahora debía entrar, probablemente para aceptar las de Veneciano también.

Ese Romano…

…

…

…

Era su Romano…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**

* * *

**

GRACIAS POR LEER MI PEQUEÑO FIC!

Seguiré escribiendo pero creo que ahora mis parejas principales serán GerIta, USUK, FraNada, PrusiaxAustria y me gusta también SuFin….

Además tengo desde hace un rato ganas de escribir un fic donde lo hagan el trio de "bad friends", ya que hasta ahora no he leído uno y quiero probar escribir lemon

Moonplata: muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras

Reiko-honey-kiss-xD: Gracias por notar la falla que tenía, fíjate que sinceramente no me había dado cuenta, pero en serio lo arreglé en el tercer cap xD… Y gracias por leer mi fic! Cualquier comentario, duda o crítica constructiva en serio las aprecio!


End file.
